The Alliance
The Alliance is a military resistance movement formed of a loose alliance of planetary, system and sector level insurrectionist factions. The founding factions of the Alliance came from the merging of the Keepers of the Peace and The Republic Remnant. Marred by infighting and general lack of leadership the Alliance has been to the brink of destruction at the hands of the Sith Imperium many times including the catastrophic loss at the Battle of Dantooine and soon after at the Attack on Firrerre. With the fall of the Sith Imperium and the defection of Vice Admiral William Adama to the Alliance side, The Alliance stood on the brink of revitalization, with the general cooperation of the Jedi Order and a renewed military direction the Alliance signed several treaties with worlds such as BakuraBakura to the Future and Mon CalamariRe-establishing Old Ties - Mon Calamari Takeover to form the beginnings of their own government. History Setting Foundations The Alliance formed from the remains of theThe Republic Remnant, a collection of Republic Politicians and Soldiers and the Keepers of the Peace, which were comprised of the remaining Jedi Order. Meeting together for the common good the two factions decided to join forces and combat the Sith Empire, bringing the Alliance to life. The Galactic Campaign Having remained relatively quiet for the duration of several years, The Alliance found themselves caught by surprised as the Sith Remnant began their Galactic Campaign the peak of the campaign being the destruction of the Alliance Fleet, the sacking of Dantooine, and the destruction of Mandalore. After completing the Galactic Campaign, the Sith Remnant became the Sith Imperium. Led by Captain Strider Garon after the loss, the Alliance found new direction and moved to find a new base of operations on FirrerreOperation: Firrerre IOperation: Firrerre II. Firrerre The strengthening of the Alliance seemed the be progressing at last, when the sudden attack of Sith Imperium forces arrived. Although the battle was quick and harsh, its attention from the Alliance was quickly diverted as inner turmoil began among the Sith Imperium's forcesOhhh Children. The Era of Adama Treaty with Bakura With the fall of the Sith Imperium the Alliance were presented with a boon when Vice Admiral William Adama defected from the Imperial Fleet and joined the Alliance. With his incorporation into the Alliance Fleet, the Alliance began to gather strength as Adama introduced a new way of doing things for the Alliance and took them in a whole new direction. From the ashes the Alliance assembled a team and moved to sign a treaty with Bakura a world known for its shipyards. With the aid of Mark Starkiller, Adrianna Fiore and Jedi Master Arkanis Revan, the Alliance was able to broker a peace and the world of Bakura gained entrance into the Alliance and pledged a portion of their ships and soldiers to the cause. Problems with the Jedi Through out the Alliance's tenure there was always a contrast in the belief of how the Jedi should work. Many of the traditionalists looked to established the Order away from the military workings of the Alliance. However many of the idealists believed that in order to promote the Alliance's unity they had to integrate themselves into the Alliance. The argument met a fever pitch when a conference was called upon the Alliance Flagship Galactica to discuss the formation of a Council. The meeting itself went rather well until opinions that did not go with the consensus were voiced. Said spoken opinions were met by baiting and panicking of those who would later call themselves as idealists. However, the final wedge between the two growing camps was set when Brumhilda deWinter was locked up in a cell, for the first time in Alliance history, despite not being part of the Alliance military or subject to its laws /Jedi Council Conference. Locking her up served as the final push for the ideological split, with those who disagreed with those who treated her as such moving away and titled as 'The Exiles'The Detention Cell . As of writing this, The Exiles include Dorsek Runningstrider, Artuil Skaara, Brumhilda deWinter and Xan Lightlance. The non-Exiles include Mark Starkiller, Antares Marclonus, and others. Treaty with Mon Calamari The Alliance's next target was that of the world of Mon Calamari. Playing on the past ties of the Rebel Alliance with the People of Dac, a diplomatic team was sent, which secured the majority vote as a skirmish unfolded over the world involving Shrike Squadron which would have lost a Lieutenant if not for the intervention of the Galactica. A Sith attack would have see their accomplishments overshadowed though as they destroyed Dac's Defense Ministry building and stole the plans to the Mon Calamari MC-80 starship. However, the Sith ship was tagged, and allowed The Alliance to track it back to their base in order to retrieve the plans. Takeovers In chronological order: *Firrerre *Bakura *Mon Calamari *Naboo Also See *The Republic Remnant *Keepers of the Peace *Jedi Members *Alliance Members References External Links *Star Wars: Descension Faction History Category:The Alliance Category:The Jedi Order Category:Republic Remnant Category:rebel Category:jedi Category:faction